


Kindness of the Sea (Scylla Version)

by BowTieGuy_the_Writer



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Good Boy, Masturbation, Monstergirl, Riding, Scylla - Freeform, Size Difference, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, experienced woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer
Summary: The listener of this script is a human man who fell from his ship during an intense storm out at sea. You the performer play a kindly scylla who rescues this man by bringing him to shore, thus saving his life. Unbeknownst to him, you are in the middle of breeding season and are yet to have found a suitable mate, so when he asks to repay your kindness, you come up with a mutually beneficial arrangement. This script starts off with the listener waking up on the beach with you laying on top, listening to his breathing.
Kudos: 4





	Kindness of the Sea (Scylla Version)

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTES***
> 
> / / indicates noises or sfx,  
> [ ] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> { } indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice,  
> ~ ~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,  
> ( ) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes
> 
> -feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script
> 
> -any 'sfx' such as beach ambiance or skin sounds are entirely optional
> 
> -if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for whispering
> 
> -if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to my username and/or script masterlist
> 
> -this script is about ~1700 words long

***SCRIPT STARTS***

/sound of gentle waves in the background/ (NOTE: this sound continues for the entire script if you plan on including it)

/gasp/

[shocked] You're awake!

/relieved sigh/

[relieved] Oh thank the gods you're alive! I was worried you weren't going to make it for a second there.

(beat)

[sultry] Oh, who am I? /sexy giggle/ {low, sultry} Why, I'm the one who rescued you, dear. /giggle/

(beat) 

[caring] Yes, silly, ~rescued~! You would have met your watery grave out there if it weren't for me.

(beat)

[concerned] Oh, you... You really don't remember what happened?

(beat)

[concerned] There was a terrible storm a few hours ago that ravaged your ship! I couldn't just sit there and watch you fall overboard and into the sea, so I swam as fast as I could to bring your head above water! I was worried that you weren't going to make it, so I brought you to this little island where you could rest and heal from your injuries.

(listener tries to stand up, but you are sitting on top of him)

[shocked] H-Hey! Just ~where~ do you think you're going, mister! You were struggling to breathe only minutes ago, you can't just ~get up~ ans start pushing yourself like nothing happened!

/shushing/ 

[dominant] No! Just... just stop moving! This is for your own good! You ~need~ to rest and recover, so stop trying to get me off of you! You ~won't~ be able to lift me anyways, so you might as well continue to lay on the sand!

/sigh/

[calm] Good boy, that's better. See? Everything will be okay if you just follow my instructions.

[pretending to be surprised] Oh? Why am I on top of you? /sexy giggle/ {sultry, sarcastic} Why, I was just checking your heart beat and breathing of course! ~Nothing~ more, I ~promise~. /giggle/

(listener notices your tentacles)

[teasing] Hmmm? Something wrong with my tentacles, dear?

/laugh/

[amused] Oh, just look at that priceless expression as you try to squirm free! /shushing/ I know I might ~look~ like a monster, but I'm not going to ~eat~ you. I'm just a scylla after all. If I wanted you dead, I could have just let you drown, but I saved you, remember? 

/shushing/ 

That's it... goooood boy... I promise I won't hurt you. {very quiet} Unless you want me to... 

/laugh/ 

[joking] Oh, I was only playing! Don't worry dear, I wouldn't damage such an adorable and obedient little plaything like you. 

/giggle/ 

[naughty] Now, let me just remove these ~soaking wet~ clothes of yours... /giggle/

(beat)

[sarcastic] Well we wouldn't want you getting ~cold~, now would we? I'm just trying to help feel comfortable, sweet boy.  
/giggle, clothes noises/

(beat)

[curious] Oh, what's that? You want to ~repay~ my kindness? Well, that's awfully ~generous~ of you. But what ~exactly~ are you offering, sweet boy?

(beat)

/laugh/

[teasing] Anything, you say? Hmmm... That's ~quite~ the offer dear, but are you ~sure~ you mean it?

(beat)

[sultry] Well, if you insist. There is actually something I can think of that you might be able to... ~help~ me with. And I know you said you would do ~anything~, but you are allowed to say "no", okay dear? 

(beat) 

[normal tone] Gooood. Now, onto my... ~situation~. See, I'm having a... stroke of bad luck this year. Scylla breeding season began just a few days ago and, well... I haven't been able to find a suitable mate because... 

/sigh/ 

[a little sad] because every living thing I encounter turns tail the moment they lay their eyes on my brightly coloured tentacles. But without a mate, my hormones make me so horny and insatiable! My fingers alone can't satisfy this lust, and I ~yearn~ for the hot, sticky cum of a lover to fill my womb. 

[nervous] So... will... will you please breed me, sweet boy?

(beat)

[trying not to sound hurt] I-it's okay if you don't want to! I said that "no" was an acceptable answer. I... I understand that you humans are put off by my tentacles so if you-- (cut off)

(beat)

[relieved] Wait... You're serious? You... you will breed me? /deep sigh/ Oh thank you thank you thank you! This... this really means a lot to me. Gods, I-I'm so shocked, I wasn't expecting you to say yes, let alone so enthusiastically! I'm not sure what to say!

/sexy giggle/

{low, sultry} Well... How about I don't say anything at all, and just start using my ~hot, wet mouth~ on this ~hard, throbbing cock~ underneath me. That sound good, sweet thing? 

/sexy giggle/ Good. 

/kiss/ Well yes /kiss/ I ~do~ want you to cum inside me /kiss/ but /kiss/ I want you to build up a big load first, so I'm going kiss /kiss/ and lick /lick/ my way... /kiss/lick between words/ down your neck... down your chest... and down your abdomen... until I reach...

/gasp, giggle/ 

(NOTE: the next section is a blowjob scene. Go right ahead if you want to improv any sounds/sentences. Add moaning, sucking, licking, kissing, slurping, deepthroat, skin and/or wet sounds between words where you see fit, using the ellipses as an indicator)

{low, sexy} Gods, you're already so hard for me... Mmmm... How's that feel? Do you like my soft hands running up... and down... your hard cock? 

/sexy giggle/ Mmmm, good boy... I'm going to start wrapping... my tentacles... around your legs... and around this firm ass... while I start to lick /lick/... and suck /suck/... this beautiful cock of yours. 

/sexy giggle/ Yeah? You like that? Do my suction cups feel like a thousand little kisses across your body? 

/giggle/ Good boy... Mmmm... you feel so good in my mouth... I can taste your precum... dripping out from the tip /giggle/... Feel my tongue swirl around the head... /moan/ feel my moans vibrate your cock /moan/... and feel my hand gently cup your balls... as I take you deeper... into my mouth... 

Mmmm, good boy... I want to put all of you in my mouth... Fuck I love the sounds you make... don't you ~dare~ stifle those sexy moans, understand me? Mmmm, good boy... Yes... Run your fingers through my hair... fuck, that feels so good... 

That's it baby... you're being such a good boy for me... Do you feel my soft tits... pressing against your thighs?

Thank you, I think they're quite nice too /giggle/... Oh fuck... I just need to grind on your leg a little... 

You're twitching so much... Are you getting close? Don't cum yet, I didn't give you permission. 

/giggle/ Good boy. I need you to cum deep in my soaking wet pussy, remember? /stop sucking, sigh/ Fuck, I'm so turned on right now. But I'm not going to put you inside me ~just~ yet. I'm going to give you a little ~tactile~ break for a moment before I continue to build that hot load of yours. Sound good? /giggle/ Good.

/repositioning sounds/

(NOTE: the next section is a "hand" job & masturbation scene. Once again feel free to improv any sounds/sentences. Add wet jerking off sounds once the script calls for it and continue until the end of the paragraph)

{sexy} Now then, spread your legs for me a little, dear. I'm going to sit between them. 

Good boy. You've been making me so ~wet~ this whole time, I just ~have to~ run my fingers along my clit. 

Ah ah ah, nope! Noooo touching! You are going to lay there and watch me touch myself... /moan/ while I use my tentacles to... oh fuck... pin your arms above your head and... /moan/ hold your legs apart... 

Mmmm, good boy. I love watching your cock throb for me. /giggle/ Watch as I slip /moan/... two fingers in and... oh gods... rub all around this sensitive pussy... 

Oooh fuck... You hear how wet I am? This is all because of you, my good boy. /moan/ You've turned me into ~such~ a ~mess~. Fuck... but I... I can't just leave you there waiting for me, especially since you've been such a good boy for me. 

What if I just... /handjob sounds begin/ start wrapping... one of my soft, wet tentacles... tightly around that beautiful cock of yours and start... Mmmm... Stroking it uuuuup... and doooown... niiiice aaand sloooow... 

/giggle/ I'm glad you like how my suction cups feel, dear. I want you to feel good, so so good... I'm going to speed up now, okay? 

/moan/ Fuck, watching you pinned down and squirming while I rub your cock makes me so hot, I... I need to finger myself harder... Oh fuck, I-I'm getting close! Are you on the edge yet? Yeah? Don't cum yet, dear! I'm letting go of your cock, but... /moan/ I'm going to make myself cum watching you squirm! 

Oh fuck, I'm... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Fuck! I'm cummming! 

/orgasm, followed by panting/

[needy] Oh gods, that felt ~so~ good. I... I ~NEED~ to ride that cock now! I ~NEED~ you to cum ~deep~ inside my pussy this instant!

(beat)

[very horny] Fuck, you're dripping for me! I'm gonna ride you ~so~ hard dear! 

/moan/ Yeah? You like /moan/ watching my tits... oh fuck yes... bounce as I /moan/ fuck your brains out? I'm going to squeeze ~every~ last drop out of you! I'm want to wrap all of me, around all of you! 

I want to feel every inch of your body! You're so deep inside me! Yes! Moan for me, good boy! Moan for me! Yes, buck your hips into me! Fuck are you close? Yeah? 

Then cum deep inside me! Don't hold anything back! Give me all of your hot seed! Fuck me! Fuck fuck fuck FUUUUCK!

/orgasm, deep satisfied sigh/

{sweet, a little out of breath} Fuck, dear, that felt... ~AMAZING~. It's been ~so long~ since I've had a good fuck like this... Mmmm... I can still feel your cum inside me... So warm... 

/sigh/ Thank you ~so~ much for this. You've been such a good boy for me. I'm going to keep you wrapped up in my many arms for just a little longer dear. I can get you back home soon, I promise. I just want to feel your soft skin all over me, /sigh/ and rest my head on your chest /skin sounds/ and caress your face. 

/deep breath/ You were ~such~ a good boy for me. /giggle/ Thank you, dear. /kiss/

***END***

Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter


End file.
